


Mickey Milkovich: Cock Sucker

by tanwencooper



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fucking, Gay Sex, Internal Monologue, M/M, Sex, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanwencooper/pseuds/tanwencooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey thinks back over his sex life and wonders how the hell that bastard Ian Gallager wormed his stupid ass way into his life.</p><p>Written following Season 1 and following those events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mickey Milkovich: Cock Sucker

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to be in the style of the character of Mickey. The views expressed and language used is that of the character and not my own.

My name is Mickey Milkovich and I love cock.  
  
I love the way it tastes.  I love the feel of it in my hand, against my lips, rubbing against my own.  I love the sound of hips slapping against me as it rams into my ass over and over.  Big, small, I don’t care.  I’ll give them all a go.  I love cock and I love getting fucked.  Nothing there I’m ashamed off.  
  
I know exactly what I am.  Don’t go thinking I’m some in the closet, self hating queer that won’t even admit to himself what he really wants.  I am a great big, cock sucking, ass fucking faggot and if you don’t like that then go fuck yourself.  
  
Unfortunately for some reason the rest of the world seems to think getting a rod rammed up your ass makes you less of a man.  Well world, I could beat the crap out of each and everyone of you then bend you over and show you exactly what you’re missing out on.  I may be gay but don’t for a second think that means I’m a sissy or a girl or any other name you wanna call me.  
  
I sucked my first cock before most of you had even thought to have a pull of your own.  Wasn’t much longer after that I first got my pants pulled down and slammed against a dumpster.  Hurt worse than getting shot but the best goddamn orgasm I’d ever had.  After that I got laid every chance I got.  I gave it once or twice but, man, there just ain’t nothing like a guy rutting in between your legs and the feeling of him exploding inside you, all hot and sticky.  Of course, I never went with the same guy more than once, just quick fucks in back alleys and dark corners.  No names, no faces.  Just a dick and me going at it like jackhammers.  
  
Then in comes Ian Gallagher, swinging a tyre iron right into my life.  
  
I knew about him.  Mandy didn’t say anything about it when he went from being ‘the guy guy who tried to rape me’ to her boyfriend but I knew the first time he came round.  There isn’t a straight teenage boy on this planet who wouldn’t fuck my sister given half a chance.  He didn’t so much as try to touch a tit.  As if that face wasn’t give away enough.  That baby face was born craving dick.  
  
I’d seen him at that piece of shit mini-mart to, working there behind the counter.  I always waited until that bitch wife of Kash’s disappeared before going in, so I’d seen enough to know which back rooms they were really visiting.  Don’t get me wrong, it wasn’t like I wanted to get down and dirty with him then.  He was my sister’s... what ever the other end of a fag hag’s called.  I dunno.  Whatever, it wasn’t somewhere you go.  The kid did at least have a spine.  Mind you, compared to Kash, jello has a backbone.  
  
Then I went and stole Kash’s gun.  I didn’t even want it.  The thing would be registered and they’d trace it straight back to me if I ever used it.  I’ve seen CSI, I know how it works.  I just wanted to teach the fucking coward a lesson.  Who would have thought his little boyfriend would come to his rescue from the big bad wolf?  
  
Tell you one thing, he might not be much to look at but that boy can pack a punch when he has too.  I wanted to kill the little dickwad, smash his fucking brains in even if he was Mandy’s fake boyfriend.  Maybe it was the adrenaline, I don’t know, but when I looked down at that pretty face of his, all clean and flushed like that... damn.  All I wanted was to do was dirty it up.  Didn’t take him long to get the message.  
  
Fuck.  I’m getting a hard on just thinking about that now.  Hot, hard, heavy, raw.  Just how I like it.  Straining to keep quiet when you just want to scream out about how good you feel right then and there. That was the best lay I’ve had since... hell, since ever.  Thought I was going to have a fucking embolism when Dad walked in just as I was about to suggest round two.  That got rid of my boner for me pretty quick.  
  
Dad.  The reason I will never ever come out is because of people like my fucking father.  The only reason I can get away with half the shit I do is because people fear me, fear what I represent.  The Milkovich’s.  Don’t mess with them if you value your knee caps.  Everyone in this town knows that.  But who’s going to be afraid of the sissy little queer brother who got beaten half to death by his own father?  Shit.  Who am I kidding.  There’s no way he’d stop at half.  Luckily he’s so up his own homophobic ass he’d never even stop to think that his son might be taking it every chance he gets.  I wonder what the hell he thought we were up to?  
  
Anyway, I gave Ian back the gun.  A fuck like that deserves something after all.  Fag tried to kiss me.  I don’t do that shit.  Not because ‘then I’d be gay’, I know I am.  I just don’t do that emotional crap.  Fucking is fucking.  It’s not making love, it’s not even just sex.  It’s primal no hold barred fucking.  At least it was at that point.  
  
We hooked up a couple of times after that.  It was just too good not to.  I’ll admit  I liked that I could just walk in that store, pick up a Snickers and a blow job all in one go.  The fact I was stealing both from right under that asshole Al qaeda mother fucker’s nose wasn’t hurting things either.  I don’t know what was going on there but I knew Ian wasn’t getting any ass from him so I happily stepped into his place.  The guy was so horny he practically jumped me every chance he got.  Not that I minded.  
  
He was falling for me, I could tell, getting all emotional or some shit like that but I didn’t stop it.  Didn’t want to.  Maybe I was getting attached to him as well, to that goofy little grin of his.  I’d come and hang out with the him and Mandy on the couch whenever he came over, supposedly to see her but I knew he was just itching to get his claws into me.  It wasn’t long before I looked forward to it, waited for it, missed it when the chance didn’t come around for a while.  I could say it was plain hornyness but if that was true I could have just gone found some back alley hook up.  Fucking Gallagher.  
  
He got under my skin, I’ll give him that much.  He turns up on my doorstep in tears like some girl, comes to my house acting like a real fag, demanding my attention.  Thing is I feel bad for the guy.  I should be breaking his face in but instead I’m worried about him.  I want to help.  I even felt a little glad that it was me he came to when whatever shit was going on this week hit the fan.  
  
That was the first time I kissed him.  When we got to the Kash and Grab.  He kept going on and on about his Mom, getting more and more hysterical and I just wanted him to stop crying.  So I grabbed his face, planted one on him and told him it would be okay.  It seemed to do the trick.  He was clawing at my belt in seconds.  
  
It was only when I was in the ambulance after Kash shot me that I realised it had been my first kiss with a guy.  You’re probably thinking I was having a Hallmark moment as I realised ‘the depth of my feelings’ but mainly I was sinking into the bliss only prescription drugs can provide.  
  
Kash.  I should have just shot him when I had the chance.  Instead he ruins a perfectly good screw, then he shoots me.  Go figure.  I know I shouldn’t have baited him, just let him know not to let anything slip and left it but how could I resist?  The look on his face, priceless.  It was the biggest power trip I’d ever had, knowing what I’d done to him, knowing that I’d taken Ian from him.  I wish I could remember how he looked when Ian ran over to me but it’s kind of hard to concentrate on anything when there’s a bullet hole in your thigh other than the bullet hole in your thigh.  
  
So, here I am in Juvy, having to make do with dealing out the cock.  Even though I’d much rather be taking it that just wouldn’t fly in here.  The top dogs get their dicks seen to, the bitches raise their tails and I am a top dog.  That’s just how it works.  
  
Ian comes by every week or so.  Mandy’s been in once or twice.  Fuck.  I hope I never have to explain to my sister why her pocket fag is visiting her brother.  I just wish he didn’t look so... so fucking gay!  When he first visited I thought he was just checking I wasn’t going to drop us all in the shit but that would mean coming out and fuck that.  A year in Juvenal hall is just a rite of passage in my family, it’s nothing compared to what shit storm would await the fact I got shot for getting hot and heavy with the local Muslim shop keeper’s fuck boy in the back room.    
  
Why did he have to say he fucking missed me in that nervous little way of his.  I couldn’t say I missed the dip-shit too, told him I’d cut out his tongue again like when he first tried to kiss me.  I kept his eye, hoping he’d get the message that I was jerking to the memory of his chest against my back every night.  Of course he does, shoots me the stupid smirk of his.  Makes me miss him even more and he’s right there.  
  
Then he goes and puts his hand on the glass like some lovesick chick in a movie.  Fucking fag.  
  
He’s gotten smarter now, making sure not to say anything out loud.  There’s no such thing as privacy in this place, no ‘Stay the fuck out’ signs to put up on your door.  The guards are starting to get suspicious about him and they’ll do anything to make our lives a misery.  I tell them he’s my cousin, but I know they ain’t buying it.  As long as they keep their mouth’s shut though, I’m cool with it.  
  
I wonder why he keeps coming back week after week, whether it’s ‘cause he still gives a shit about me or just feels guilty.  To be honest, I don’t really care as long as I get to see him every once in a while.  I hate to admit it but it makes life in here easier, knowing he still thinks about me at least once in awhile when my own family seems to have forgotten.  
  
I get out next week.  He talked about how he was thinking of booking into a motel for the night ‘to get away from the family’, locking me with that ‘I wanna fuck you’ stare of his.  Out loud I said I thought it sounded like a great idea, that he could use the break and take the chance to nail that girlfriend of his since they hadn’t been at it in a while.  
  
Shit.  Now I’m sitting here thinking about what it will be like to finally get at that rock hard body again.  To screw without having to worry who heard.  I just wanted to kiss him again.  When the hell did this happen and with a Gallagher?  Fuck.  
  
My name is Micky Milkovich and I cannot wait to get back to a good hard cock.  



End file.
